Behind her eyes
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: Lilly Ann Truscott is a normal Teenager. She has friends and family she goes to high school. But the Lilly they see on the out side is not the Lilly they see when she closes that bed room door.full summary in side HATERZ HATE HARDER!


Disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own Hannah Montana ha yea right

summary: Lilly Ann Truscott is a normal Teenager. She has friends and family she goes to high school. But the Lilly they see on the out side is not the Lilly they see when she closes that bed room door. On the out side she is a normal skater girl who has a great life but behind her eyes she is a whole different person.Will Oliver and Miley find out and help her before the beloved Lilly is gone forever?

**Playlist:  
**_Circle_ by  
Slipknot  
_Before i forget_ by  
Slipknot  
_Midnight train (don't stop believing)_ by  
Journey** Behind her eyes**

** chapter one**

* * *

Look at him sitting there his hair I front of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, He looks so hot; I wish I could reach over and push it out of the way and kiss him. Just like _she_ can, what does he see in her? Not to get my wrong she's my best friend and she's a grate person but she has everything I ever wanted! Literally she now has everything I ever wanted. She has fame, a perfect home, perfect family and now the most perfect thing of all _Oliver_.

Yes I Lillian Ann Truscott is in love with Oliver Oscar Oken, My best friend Smoken Oken, The Ollie trolley, Triple O, Doughnut what ever you want to call him I really don't care.

But I am in love with my best friend. And I don't think I will ever be able to tell him or anyone else. I wish I could walk up to him and say.

'Oliver I am through pretending I _hate_ you when the truth is I am totally in _love_ with you.'

But it's not that easy he is with Miley and before her there was a Jessica, Sarah, Celeste, Tory, and then Becca not to mention his creepy obsession with Hannah Montana.

Yes I know you think I am a creepy stalker but I'm not, even if I didn't like him I would still know who he went out with, he has only been my friend since pre k.  
"Lilly, are you still with us?" Miley asked me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yea sorry, I zoned out, but Oliver should know all about that." I started to laugh and Oliver looked hurt. "Hey I resen-"he trailed off I looked at Miley and we started laughing

"OLIVER," we screamed in unison "what- huh?" He looked around confused.

"So guys did I tell you I get the whole house to me self for a week starting tomorrow"

"Why where are you mom and dad going?" Oliver questioned me, was he always such a doughnut, him and Miley both knew my dad is in Hong Kong for the next two years because he couldn't stand being near me and my mother after the divorce.

"She is going on a 'business trip' and dad is in Hong Kong he has been there for over a year, remember?" I replied with quotation marks over business trip, and a little sarcastic with the remember part. Oliver should remember he was the one I went crying to after he left.

"Right," He said bobbing his head up and down like a chicken

"Do you guys want a drink?" I left with out them answering but I heard Oliver and Miley in the back ground "Oh Ollie you're so funny." Then came her girly laugh

Ollie she has not right to call him that, I gave him that name years ago. It makes me want to puke.

When I came back Oliver and Miley where making out, why do they have to do that when I am here. I held back my tears and ran. I hated being around them when they were doing that it makes me sick. The weird thing is I think Miley_ knows_.

_ Oliver POV_

"Miles, where's Lilly?" I asked taking a break from kissing her.

"She was here a second ago maybe her mother called her and she had to leave?" she replied and tried to start kissing me again but I backed away "Ollie what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just, Lils has been acting weird lately" I told her she started to laugh.

"Because Lilly hates being a third wheel, she always has hated that." Miley looked down at her watch.

"Ollie I have a _Hannah Montana _thing tonight" She whispered the Hannah Montana part. That's the coolest thing about going out with her, is I am now Mr. Hannah Montana. "Are you coming as Mike?"

"Yeah what time is it at?" Since me and Miley were dating Hannah had to date Mike Stanley because well I am Mike and she is Hannah and well if Hannah dated two people she would be considered a whore.

"Six and its five now so, daddy and I will pick you up at five thirty five." I nodded she kissed me good bye and left. Man I love that girl.

But it seams like Miley doesn't care about Lilly anymore, it's been like that for about two months now ever since we started to go out. Lilly never goes as Lola anymore, it's weird. I asked Jackson which way Lilly went; he shook his head and pointed in the direction.

x.

I went in the direction Jackson told me to go. Something weird is going on with him and Lilly. I need to find out.

When I found her she was in a dark back alley talking to some guy I never met or seen in my life. "Got the money?" He questioned her Lilly nodded.

He handed her a bag and she handed him a huge bundle of money. She started to walk my way, so I jumped in to the garbage can right beside me. I wonder if she saw me. When she was out of sight I jumped out and took the other way to her house, I got there before her.

When she saw me she was surprised, she threw the bag in the trashcan can and put something in her pocket. She Said hello to me and kept walking in side her house and shut the door in my face there was no 'hey Ollie want to come in'

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Truscott answered the door.

"Oliver, how are you? Have not seen you here for a long time," She said to me and gave me a hug.

"Is Lilly home?" I questioned already knowing the answer. She nodded her head and gave me her 'she is in her room' look. I walked down the long hallway leading to the spiral stairs and walked up them I knocked on the door there was a loud bang.

"Lilly, are you OK in there?" I questioned trying to open the door. It was locked, but Lilly never locked the door. I waited for a few moments but Lilly didn't come to the door. I jimmied the door open, when she saw me she threw something across the room and sat on another thing, her music was really loud and her room was a mess. It just was not Lilly.

I looked at my friend since pre school and she was looked different something was not right; she was really pale and had dark circles under her eyes. The normal Lilly I knew was full of life, but this one reminded me of a zombie.

"Where Is Miley?" she questioned in a kind of hurt ton

"She's getting ready for Hannah thing, why don't you go as Lola anymore?" I asked

"I'm Busy OK," She replied a little coolly, "listen Oliver, I am pretty tired I think I am going to sleep." She said and laid down turning her back to me, "Close the door please." she said

I didn't reply I couldn't, my best friend is tuning me out and there is nothing I could do.

"Lilly it's just after five how can you be tired." I said with out thinking, I froze and covered my mouth with my hands. She turned to me giving me a deathly stare.

"Excuse me?" She said standing up, I didn't reply "Who are you to tell me when I am or am not tired." She yelled I still didn't reply. "Oliver you know nothing about me and more! All you care about is your beloved _Miley." _ She spat she sounded like she was drunk "Get out of my house now, leave, go" She screamed at me; not thinking twice I walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

* * *

Keay here is chapter one i am re doing this whole story so yeah hoped you like it

**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**

**Flames are totally welcome**

**Now click the pretty purple button in the left hand corrner right now **

**-Angela **


End file.
